Relaciones Peligrosas
by Bere-Mellark
Summary: El Capitol's Academy abre sus puertas a los nuevos profesores pero ellos nunca se imaginaron con que clase de alumnos tendrían que tratar y los secretos que hay en este colegio. Los maestros podrán con este reto y llevar a sus alumnos por el camino correcto o caerán en el mismo juego que ellos. Sexo, Alcohol, Drogas, Racismo, Homofobia, pero podrá existir también el Amor...
1. Sipnosis

Este es mi primer fic no sean tan malas conmigo, subiré un pequeño tramo de diferentes capítulos de esta historia para que me den su opinión de si debo continuar o mejor lo dejo por la paz aunque espero que de verdad alguien lo lea :S sin más las dejo leer.

Lo que es mío: una gran colección de libros.

Lo que no es mío: Los personajes de esta historia, ellos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo adapto esta historia de Relaciones Peligrosas con los personajes THG sin fines de lucro.

* * *

17 de Abril 2014

Comisaria de Panem

-¿_Sabe por qué esta aquí señorita Everdeen?_- me preguntaba la detective Underseen

-_No detective_.

-_Claro que lo sabes, estas aquí por abusar sexualmente de un joven de 17 años- _me decía esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

-_Eso es mentira_

-_No lo recuerdas o prefieres que te diga yo como fue que abusaste de Peeta Mellark tu alumno_.

* * *

Aldea de los Vencedores

-_Por qué me hiciste esto mamá_

_-Entiéndelo hijo ella se aprovechó de ti y cuando obtuvo lo que quería te dejo y se fue con otro es una cualquiera_- gritaba Portia

-_No la insultes, entiéndelo mamá yo la amo y voy a luchar por nuestro amor_- salí de la habitación dando un portazo tome mi moto del garaje y salí a toda velocidad a la comisaria

* * *

09 Octubre 2013

Mellark Industries

-_Y cuál es tu respuesta._

_-Acepto, le enseñaré a su hijo que un hombre debe desear a una mujer y no a un hombre._

_-Eso espero señorita Mason por que estoy dispuesta a pagarle una fortuna, así que espero_ ve_rla cuando mi hijo la presente ante mi como su novia._

* * *

Aldea de los Vencedores

-_Vamos Tresh no te preocupes ya verás que todo saldrá bien_- le di un dulce beso en labios para que mi novio se tranquilizara.

-¿_Estas segura Prim?_- jugaba con sus manos y sin más lo tome de sus brazos y lo sacudí.

-_Entiende Tresh ellos son mis padres deben de aceptar que el color de piel no tiene nada que ver con que nos amemos ok y si no lo entienden lo siento mucho pero por los prejuicios de la gente no dejare ir al amor de mi vida_- y lo jale dentro de mi casa.

* * *

Penthouse Panem

-_Finnick sabes que te deseo y siento una gran atracción sexual por ti, pero por mi enfermedad no... Sabes que me cuesta trabajo tener sexo._

_-Mi querida Annie, hay muchas maneras para que tú y yo disfrutemos del otro sin que yo te penetre_- me susurro en el oído con voz ronca, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzó a subir mi falda llego a mis bragas, las arrancó con furia y se las llevo a la nariz

-_Ver como estas húmeda por mis caricias y oler la excitación que te produzco hace que te desee mas_- sus ojos no dejaban de ver mi intimidad y sentí como la excitación inundaba mi cuerpo y se iba desvaneciendo el miedo.

-_Y como_ -trague en seco solo de ver sus ojos dilatados por la excitación -_ como vas a enseñarme Finn_-

-_Mi dulce Annie te voy a demostrar que con mis manos puedo hacerte subir al cielo y bajar al mismo infierno_- y derrepente empezó a tocar mi hinchado botón con su pulgar y con su dedo corazón me embestía una y otra vez el cuarto se lleno de nuestros gemidos empecé a sentir como mi vientre se contraía y traía consigo un orgasmo devastador, sin dejar de acariciarme esbozo esa sonrisa moja bragas que adoro.

-_Y dime Annie que te pareció tu primer orgasmo_- y sin mas me abalance sobre el para besarle con furia.

* * *

Que les pareció ya tienen bien planteadas 3 parejas pero a que no adivinan con quien hablaba Johanna eee y el trato que acepto así que lean la próxima sinopsis y espero sus reviews para saber si continuo o no y quiero aclarar que son fragmentos en distintos tiempos y la redacción no la manejare de la manera en que la puse a menos que ustedes la quieran así.

Me despido y que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado .lll.

Bere-Mellark


	2. El principio del fin

Lo que es mío: un enorme proyecto de inglés.

Lo que NO es mío: Los personajes de esta historia, ellos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo adapto esta serie de Relaciones Peligrosas con los personajes THG sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Narrador:

Como todos los años, antes de empezar un nuevo semestre los alumnos del Capitol's Academy organizaron una fiesta en la playa, a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que su vida cambiaría a partir de esa noche.

Peeta caminaba rumbo a la playa, ya estaba cansado del alboroto dentro del antro y quería respirar aire fresco, el es un chico mujeriego, nunca le a gustado la exclusividad en una relación, para el su vida era perfecta, tener sexo con la chica que el quisiera sin sentirse atado a ella, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que el destino cambiaría la idea de su vida perfecta.

* * *

Peeta POV

Sábado 00:45

07/Octubre/13

-_Happy Birthday Peet!_ -sentí los brazos de mi gemela abrazándome por la espalda y me dio un beso en el cuello, me voltee para abrazarla y darle un beso en su mejilla.

-_Thanks Prim, Happy Birthday! para ti también, y dime ¿que se siente cumplir 17 años? _-hizo una mueca muy chistosa y me dijo -_Pues que te digo, no soy tú hermanito que aunque tienes 17 pareces de 21 _-me saco la lengua y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

_-Lo siento Prim pero eso me favorece con las chicas_ -le guiñe el ojo -_En cambio tu aun pareces una chava de 15_ -no pude evitar reírme y le revolví su hermosa cabellera rubia.

-_Ya no hagas eso ya no tengo 10 hermanito, que tal si mejor vamos por otros tragos recuerda que es la primera fiesta del semestre y nuestro cumple así que a festejar_ -decía mientras daba brinquitos.

_-No Prim, ya es tarde y debemos irnos a casa_ -pero ella parecía ignorarme y se fue corriendo, cuando estuvo bastante lejos de mi, grito-_ Vamos Peet no seas amargado mejor ve a la playa y busca a quien tirarte esta noche jajaja._

Definitivamente mi hermanita ya traía unos buenos tragos encima, decidí seguir su consejo, camine rumbo a la playa para nadar un poco y se me bajaran un poco los tragos, deje mi ropa en la orilla y me sumergí en el mar. Estuve nadando como 30 minutos y decidí que ya era hora de salir a buscar a mi hermana...

* * *

Katniss POV

Estaba tan contenta festejando con mis amigos, en un bar cerca de la playa, por fin el lunes empezaríamos a dar clases en el mas prestigioso colegio de todo Panem. Por fin mi sueño de ser maestra de artes se volvía realidad.

_-Brindemos por nuestro éxito y por que esos jóvenes no nos coman vivos el primer día de clases jaja _-decía en tono burlón Gale.

-_Estas de broma Gale, sabes que de verdad estoy muy nerviosa y tu jugando con estas cosas-_

_-Annie no te preocupes Gale solo lo dice por molestarte_ -trate de tranquilizar a mi mejor amiga y le lance una mirada de furia a Gale el sabia muy bien lo insegura que se sentía Annie, el me miro como si no hubiera dicho nada malo y siguió tomando de su whisky.

Seguimos un rato mas y después de unos cuantos tragos decidí irme a mi casa, me despedí de mis amigos, no sin antes prometerle a Gale que mañana en la tarde (más bien en un rato, puesto que ya era de madrugada) pasaría a su casa para ayudarle a terminar de mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, empecé a caminar por la playa y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba jodida, dos hombres venían siguiéndome y definitivamente no traían buenas intenciones, empecé a correr, pero no fue suficiente ellos me alcanzaron y me dieron una bofetada caí en la arena y me desmalle...

* * *

Peeta POV

Camine rumbo al antro en busca de Prim y lo siguiente que vi fue una joven tirada en la arena, pero lo peor era que dos tipos estaban quitándole la ropa, corrí lo más rápido que pude y empecé a golpear a uno de ellos, de un puñetazo lo derribe y el otro al ver lo que le hice a su amigo saco una navaja, se la quite y la aventé lejos, le di unos cuantos golpes y ambos salieron corriendo.

-_Cobardes_ -tratar de abusar de una mujer, camine dónde se encontraba la joven y estaba hecha un ovillo.

-_¿Estas bien?_ -obvio que no esta bien, casi la violan me reprimí mentalmente por mi estúpida pregunta, ella subió la vista y fue cuando pude admirarla bien, definitivamente era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y eh conocido muchas, pero ella tenia algo especial, y lo que más me cautivo fueron sus ojos grises tan profundos, pero llenos de miedo, la ayude a levantarse y le puse mi chaqueta, me susurro un escueto gracias y me abrazo se veía que trataba de decirme algo pero aun estaba en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, empecé a sentir como su respiración se nivelaba y fue cuando por fin pude escuchar bien su voz.

-_Gracias muchas gracias, si tu no hubieras llegado no sé que hubiera pasado, trate de defenderme pero eran mucho más fuertes que yo, no pude hacer nada y estoy bien, gracias a tí -_tome sus manos, eran tan suaves.

-_No me lo agradezcas, era mi deber ayudarte, esos cobardes trataban de abusar de ti y no podía permitirlo, me llamo Peeta y ¿tu?_ -

-_Katniss, mucho gusto en conocerte Peeta, aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las adecuadas, gracias por salvarme y prestarme tu chaqueta_ -hizo un intento por devolvérmela pero no la deje.

-_Quedatela, hace mucho frío y creo que am tu ropa, no esta muy presentable que digamos_ -se ruborizó y se acomodo bien mi chaqueta, se veía tan tierna con sus mejillas coloradas y sin pensarlo las palabras salieron por si solas.

-_Si quieres am te puedo llevar a tu casa_ -wow de dónde salio eso, en mi vida había sido tan caballeroso con una mujer, no me enorgullezco mucho de ello, pero soy un mujeriego, pero había algo en Katniss que me hacia actuar de esa manera y con tanta naturalidad, parecía tener una batalla interna y decidí romper el incomodo silencio.

-_Mira con lo que te ah pasado la verdad me sentiría mejor si te dejo en tu casa y no te voy hacer daño si eso es lo que te preocupa _-supe que me dejaría llevarla cuando esbozo un sonrisa que me hechizo por completo.

-_Esta bien y dime ¿donde esta tu coche?_ -me sonrio y empecé a reírme, ella me miro como si se hubiera perdido del chiste -_Lo siento, veras yo no tengo auto_ -le dije y empezamos a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento del antro.

-_Así entonces, ¿Como planeas llevarme a mi casa? _-me pregunto haciendo una mueca -_Simple en mi moto_ - se le iluminaron sus ojos y me dio una sonrisa -_¿Tienes una moto? dios amo las motos, yo quiero comprarme una pero, no puedo_ - dijo eso ultimo en un susurro, su rostro se entristecio y se me ocurrió algo para alegrarla.

-_No te preocupes, yo te la puedo prestar el día que_ _tu quieras_ -su rostro se volvió a iluminar -¿D_e verdad? seria grandioso_ -llegamos donde deje la moto, nos montamos en ella y me fue indicando como llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, se me hizo raro que ella viviera en uno de los mejores apartamentos de todo Panem, subimos al asesor y presionó el botón que marcaba penthouse y ya no pude reprimir mas mi pregunta -_¿De verdad vives en uno de los lugares más exclusivos de todo Panem?¿Como es posible?- la verdad, no me sorprendia el lujoso lugar, mi familia es adinerada era más bien el hecho, que los profesores del colegio vivian en estos lujosos apartamentos descarte esa idea por completo y me concentre en Katniss.  
_

_-Digamos que mi trabajo me lo exige y lo costea pero, no me gusta ser tan extravagante, aunque el lugar es acogedor -_alzo sus hombros restándole importancia, llegamos a su piso, abrió la puerta de su penthouse, entro y se recargo en el marco de la puerta y me dijo.

-_Gracias Peeta por salvarme la vida y traerme a mi casa eres todo un caballero, no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste esta noche por mi -_mordió su labio e inconscientemente ese gesto me prendió demasiado.

-_Puedes empezar dándome tu número que te parece_ -entro a su departamentoy cerro su puerta, genial tenias que me arruinarlo, me reprendí mentalmente pero segundos después salió y me tendió una tarjeta.

-_Toma este es mi número y si no te molesta creo que debo dormir y recuperarme de lo que paso _-lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí parecía nerviosa, pero decidí ignorar ese hecho.

-_Esta bien te dejo descansar nos vemos luego Katniss_ -le guiñe el ojo y me di cuenta que el Peeta que yo conozco, no tardo mucho en hacer su aparición, ya era hora que me saliera lo conquistador.

-_Esta bien Peeta adiós _-y ese tono de nerviosismo en su voz se me hizo extraño, aunque decidí ignorarlo de nuevo, cerro su puerta e instantáneamente se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero rápidamente se borró cuando recordé que olvide algo, más bien a alguien.

-_Prim_ -Ella me matara, son casi las 3 de la mañana, se me fue tan rápido el tiempo a lado de Katniss.

Llegue al estacionamiento de aquel lugar, cogí mi moto y salí a toda velocidad a buscar a mi hermanita rogándole a Dios que no me mate por olvidarle.

* * *

Y aquí esta el primer capítulo. Para las chicas que me preguntaron que día voy a actualizar, decidí que seran los Lunes y los Viernes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho y me inspiraron para continuar con esta historia. : )

Sin más que decir las dejo y deseo saber su opinion del capitulo, así que nos vemos.

Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte .lll.

Bere-Mellark


	3. Amor a Primera Vista

Lo que es mío : Una copia original de La Divina Comedia.

Lo que NO es mío: Los personajes de esta historia, ellos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo adapto esta serie de Relaciones Peligrosas con los personajes THG sin fines de lucro.

* * *

02:00

POV General

-Por qué los dejaste ir a esa fiesta mujer, es su cumpleaños, en un rato debo irme de viaje y no pasare este día con mis hijos.

-Entiende ellos deben festejar ya no son unos niños, ya son unos jovencitos y se merecen ir de fiesta ambos tienen excelentes notas, no podia negarles el permiso.

-Por favor Portia, sabes que apenas veo a mis hijos, y tu los mandas a otro lado.

-No Cinna, tu solo tienes la culpa de no pasar tiempo con tus hijos, Peeta a tenido que ser el hombre de esta casa, el cuida de Prim y de mi, desde que tiene 8 años, así que no vengas a reclamarme -

* * *

POV Katniss

O2:28 am

-Puedes empezar dándome tu número, que te parece -esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que prácticamente me derritio, entre a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta, anote mi número en una papelito y salí de nuevo.

-Toma este es mi número y si no te molesta creo que debo dormir y recuperarme de lo que paso -dije tan rápido que apenas me entendí pero tenia que hacer que se fuera, si no lo iba a meter a mi apartamento y nunca lo dejaría salir.

-Esta bien te dejo descansar, nos vemos luego Katniss -me guiño el ojo y se mordió levemente el labio me dieron tantas ganas de ser yo quien lo mordiera, vamos Katniss pareces una mujer que no se a tirado a nadie en meses.

-Esta bien Peeta, adiós -cerré la puerta y corrí a mi dormitorio quería darme un baño y bajar esta calentura, si eso hace con una sonrisa no puedo imaginar lo que hara en la cama, me quite de esos calientes pensamientos de la cabeza y fue cuando me percate que aun tenia su chaqueta, aspire su aroma, tenia una fragancia exquisita, empecé a checar en sus bolsillos y encontre una tira de condones, esboze un sonrisa y no puede evitar imaginar que esta noche los hubiera ocupado Peeta conmigo, mordi mi labio y me termine de quitar la ropa, me metí a la bañera rezando por que Peeta llamara pronto.

* * *

POV Prim

Dos horas llevo aquí parada esperando a mi gemelo, empecé a caminar al estacionamiento y verificar si seguía su moto, pero ¿donde se habrá metido?, seguro me tomo la palabra y fue a tirarse a una de sus amiguitas, me costaba caminar ya que se me ocurrió acabarme la botella de tequila yo sola, iba tan distraída que tropece, pero no caí alguien me sujeto de la cintura eh impidió mi caída, me recargo en la pared, levante la cabeza y vi al chavo más guapo que eh conocido, era moreno de ojos cafés, vestía con una polera blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus músculosos brazos y le marcaba a la perfección su abdomen, llevaba unos jeens ajustados, con esa vestimenta dejaba a cualquier chava sin aliento, lo mire una vez más y por fin pude oírle.

-Debe de tener más cuidado señorita -tenia un aspecto frío.

-Gracias -le susurre, y me ruborize, ante la intensa mirada que me lanzo.

-Denada, solo tenga cuidado la próxima vez ok, hasta pronto.

-Espera- grite, pero no me escucho se fue muy rápido, suspire y seguí mi camino al estacionamiento.

* * *

POV Peeta

Llegue al estacionamiento justo a tiempo, vi a mi hermanita caminar a donde me encontraba, pero venia bastante pensativa.

-Hola patito -

-Hola Peet -

-¿Que tienes patito? Yo esperaba que me regañaras por abandonarte en la fiesta y encambio estas muy distraida, ¿te paso algo malo?- ya me estaba angustiado, me preocupe por Katniss, pero olvide que tal vez le podia pasar lo mismo a mi hermana.

-No Peet, es solo que, mmm hace un momento me tropece y un chico me ayudo a no caer, era tan guapo pero tan frio y misterioso, queria preguntarle su nombre pero no me dejo se fue rápido -dio un suspiro y prosiguio -En verdad me gusto Peet, fue amor a primera vista, por lo menos para mí -bufo y la abrace mientras intentaba animarla para que no se sintiera triste.

-No te preocupes patito ya veras que el destino los vuelve a juntar, así que no estes triste, vale -ella me dio una enorme sonrisa

-De verdad lo crees -

-Claro Prim, y ya deja de estar triste y vamonos a casa -nos subimos a la moto y tomamos el camino para ir a nuestra casa que se ubicaba en la mejor zona de todo Panem, mejor conocida como la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Prim venia muy pensativa y decidí no decirle nada, cuando llegamos a casa abrí el garaje y metí la moto.

Caminamos en silencio y entramos a la casa, ahí sentados en el jardin estaban nuestros padres, nos acercamos a saludarlos pero era notoria la tensión entre ellos.

-Buenas noches mama y papa ¿Como estan? -los saludo Prim

-Muy bien hija, Felices 17 -contesto mi mama y se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de ternura.

-Ven hijo no creas que me olvide de ti, Felices 17 -y los 3 nos abrazamos, mi padre contemplaba la escena desde su asiento, solte el abrazo y fui abrazar a mi padre aun no le perdono que nos abandone constantemente por creer que su trabajo es más importante que Prim, mi madre y yo, pero lo hago por ellas, por qué se que ellas lo quieren y yo hago cualquier cosa con tal de que esten felices.

Prim se nos unio y le empezo a contar como nos fue en la fiesta, me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansado y me retire a mi alcoba, queria darme una ducha y despejar mi mente de lo ocurrido esta noche.

Llegue a mi alcoba y empece a desvestirme, pero no podia quitarme de la mente aquellos ojos grises, no me contuve más y decidi mandarle un mensaje.

* * *

03:15

Para: Katniss

Ten dulces sueños, descansa y espero verte pronto.

Peeta.

* * *

Me meti a la banera y tome un buen bano a conciencia, para liberar la tension de lo ocurrido.

Sali de la ducha y vi que parpadeaba la luz de mi celular, anunciando un nuevo mensaje, coji mi celular y vi que era de Katniss

* * *

03:18

De: Katniss

Igualmente, y yo tambien espero verte pronto.

Decidi enviarle otro mensaje y quedar para verla en unas horas, definitivamente este seria el mejor cumpleanos de mi vida, por que lo pasaria con ella.

* * *

03:53

Para: Katniss

Te invito a desayunar, que dices aceptas?

* * *

03:54

De: Katniss

Me encantaria.

* * *

03:56

Para: Katniss

Bien, paso por ti a las 10, nos vemos Katniss.

* * *

Me fuí a la cama, para descansar y poder estar al máximo para mi encuentro con la joven de ojos grises, mi ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir fue el bello rostro de Katniss y con eso comprobe que ella era el amor de mi vida, como dijo Prim fue amor a primera vista, solo me quedaba averiguar si ella tambien siente lo mismo que yo.

* * *

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo, espero su opinion del capitulo.

Gracias a las que dejan reviews y las que pusieron esta historia en favoritos.

Me inspiran y me dan animo para continuar con este Fic, nos leemos el Viernes.

Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado .lll.

Bere-Mellark


End file.
